


Une simple tasse de thé

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hellow !! I'm a little bit crazy, It's CHRISTMAS !!!!, M/M, Tea, angel cup - Freeform, crowley give a gift to his angel, mug - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Après avoir braver la neige et le froid, Crowley arrive enfin au magasin de son ange.Ce OS est un souhait de bonnes fêtes ! et le thème est un simple mot proposé par un ami! Bonne lecture !
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Une simple tasse de thé

La neige tombait avec légèreté dans les rues de Londres. Le démon remonta l'écharpe sur son cou. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours soyons honnêtes, il voyait son ange. Les rues étaient remplies de joie, de lumière, de neige blanche et de faux Pères Noël. Ces rues puaient les bons sentiments angéliques. Mais bon, pour son ange il serait prêt à rentrer dans le lieu le plus saint possible… Bon il avait déjà franchi l'étape de l'église pour lui… Ahhh la seconde guerre mondiale, quelle douce époque. Bon, l'heure n'est pas au souvenir, enfin il partait quand même s'en fabriquer d'autres. IL NIERA AVOIR DIT CA QU'IMPORTE QUELLE TORTURE ON LUI FERA SUBIR !!

Bien vite, et parce qu'il s'était quand même perdu vachement longtemps dans ses pensées, il arriva devant la boutique de son compagnon d'infortune. Quelques personnes se baladaient à travers les rayons, surtout il pensait pour échapper au froid hivernale qui courrait dehors. Le démon chercha son blondinet du regard et le trouva, dans un de ses canapé fétiche, plonger dans un de ces bouquins si longs qu'il s'y perdrait.

  * Salut Mon Ange, susurra Crowley en se penchant sur l'épaule de l'ange.
  * Crowley! Sursauta l'ange avant de se calmer et de se lever pour accueillir son ami. Comment vas-tu?
  * Mais bien. Un peu gelé mais rien n'est trop beau pour venir t'embêter.
  * Comment cela froid?



Aziraphale jeta un regard dehors et vit que de gros flocons tombait du ciel, mais surtout que les trottoirs en étaient recouverts d'une bonne couche, signe que cela ne faisait pas 10 minutes que le temps était neigeux.

  * Mon dieu! Et tu es venu par ce temps?! Commença à paniquer le rondouillet. Mais… Mais… Et si tu t'étais endormi ? Ou qu'il y avait eu un problème?! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je serai venu… Je …



Tout en paniquant, l'entité céleste avait pousser son ami sur le canapé qu'il occupait précédemment, le recouvrit de couvertures (une sur les épaule et l'autre sur les genoux) et invoqua un théière avec la tasse correspondant qu'il plaça dans les main du démon.

  * Angel?! Hey… s'exclama Crowley en prenant les mains agitées de son ange. Tout va bien. Je suis là… Je suis en 1 partie. Tout va bien!
  * Mais… Mais…
  * Et puis, si c'est toi qui venait, la surprise ne serait pas autant réussis. Ajouta le roux en embrassant le bout du nez de son ange.



Devant ce geste, Aziraphale semblait fondre. Son démon le faisait vraiment défaillir quand il se montrait "gentil". Oui, Crowley lui avait crier plusieurs fois dessus, clamant qu'il n'était pas "gentil", qu'il était un démon et que la seul chose qui pouvait le caractériser c'est qu'il était machiavélique et démonique. Mais pour l'ange, il restera à jamais le charmant serpent qu'il avait croisé dans le jardin, ou ce gardien qui se baladait toujours pour le sauver. Oui Aziraphale savait qu'il était plus que simplement maladroit.

  * Mouais… soupira l'ange. Attend quoi? Une surprise?! Tu as une surprise pour moi ?!



Face à la réaction de l'ange, Crowley ne put se retenir de sourire légèrement. Aziraphale ressemblait vraiment à un enfant le matin de Noël.

  * Oui mon ange, j'ai une surprise pour toi.



Il se leva, s'approcha de son manteau et en sortit un paquet cylindrique décorer de sapins sur un fond rouge. Le tout était ponctué d'un petit nœud carmin sur le dessus. En voyant cela, Aziraphale dut se retenir de lâcher une petite larme.

  * C'est pour moi? Demanda-t-il avec un petite voix tremblante et des paillettes plein les yeux.
  * Non, je voulais te demander ton avis pour le cadeau de Beelzebub… Mais bien sûr que c'est pour toi ma petite patate! Tiens… dis le noiraud en mettant le paquet dans les mains de l'ange.



Pendant ce temps-là, Crowley était retourné sous le tas de couvertures que lui avait miraculer son ami. Par l'enfer qu'il faisait chaud là-dessous… Le Paradis! Enfin vous comprenez… Au même moment, l'ange s'assied sur un fauteuil en face de celui démoniaque. Il ouvrit l'emballage, essayant de déchirer le moins de papier possible. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les scotch semblait être parfaitement aux endroits propices pour le déchirement du papier. Même dans ces cadeaux, le démon savait se montrer embêtant. Cette idée agrandit son sourire. Une fois cette étape passée, Aziraphale put découvrir un mug nacré avec, à la place de la hanse, deux petite ailes de la même couleur. De plus, et si nos yeux étaient assez performants, on pouvait remarquer quelques anomalies, des nuance un peu plus grisâtres. Ces détails étaient semblables à celle de l'ange lui-même.

  * Crowley… c'est… c'est magnifique! Souffla l'ange avec quelques larmes au coin des yeux.



Voyant son ange littéralement illuminer, Cowley remercia d'avoir toujours des lunettes, mais aussi s'enfonça un peu dans les couvertures pour cacher les débuts de rougeurs qui poussaient sur ses joues. C'était lui le serpent de la tentation! Pas cet adorable angelot! Par l'enfer…

Voyant son ami en plein débat intérieur, Aziraphale s'assit à côté de lui et osa même un léger baiser sur la joue de son tentateur. Suite au geste, Crowley se figea avant de devenir pivoine puis reptile. Face à cela, l'ange se permis un rire franc. Il remit en place les différents élément du canapé, installa son ami sur ses épaules mais aussi sur ses jambes, enroula ensuite leur deux corps dans des chaudes couvertures. Le cadeau se retrouva bien vite pleine de thé et un livre entre ses mains. Tout cela était une magnifique soirée d'hiver…

Attendez ! Il n'y avait pas des clients ?!

En ce même moment, Crowley se remercia d'avoir mis des énormes soldes dans la rue marchande d'à côté. Maintenant il n'avait son ange que pour lui seul! Il se réinstalla confortablement sur les épaules et sa tête dans le cou chou de **son** ange.


End file.
